1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices. Particularly, the present invention relates to heat dissipation devices capable of assisting heat dissipation for hard disk drives in computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drives are one of the most important components in computer systems, for they are used for storing files and data for operating systems and application software. Hard disk drive problems may directly cause the computer system to fail.
Hard disk drives generate a lot of heat during operation, and the heat should be dissipated in time, thus preventing overheating of the hard disk drives. Particular devices like fans have been incorporated in the computer systems for heat dissipation for the hard disk drives. However, the fans will blow a lot of heated air into other areas of the computer systems, causing other components in the computer systems to become overheated. Moreover, the continuous working of the fans consumes much power, making heat dissipation uneconomical.